A Tale of Sheldon & Penny: Part 3: Moving Forward
by Shipper1990
Summary: Third part of my endless Shenny series, sequel to "Small Steps" with an equally uncreative titel. Sheldon and Penny have brought their relationship to the next level, now it's time to meet the parents. And other relatives. And friends. Why is writing summaries so hard?
1. Prolog

Here we go, part 3. Picking up shortly (although not too shortly) after the end of part 2. For the time in between, I have published an extra story.

The concept for this part is Sheldon & Penny meeting and dealing with parents, other relatives and friends, who may or may not be supportive of their relationship. Known characters who will appear are Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Wyatt, Mary, Missy, Meemaw and Amy.

Unlike the first two parts, there won't be a certain POV. Some chapters will be from Penny's perspective, some from Sheldon's, some both.

* * *

><p>Sunday, June 29, 2008<p>

Sheldon was lying on his back, breathing heavily. "Wow."

"Wow indeed.", Penny seconded.

"So you liked it?", Sheldon asked.

"Hell yeah. Huge improvement over your performance last time."

"You said we don't have to talk about it."

"Sorry."

"Was it ... satisfactory for you?"

"Yes, sweetie. Double satisfactory if you want to put it that way."

"Good, I'm glad."

"That was important to you, wasn't it?"

"Of course. I want to make you happy and I know coi... sex is important."

"You mean it's important to me.", Penny said, half statement, half question.

"No, I mean it's a vital element of a romantic relationship."

"True, but it's not like my feeling for you would change if you couldn't satisfy me in bed. So, for the future, don't pressure yourself, you were great. And I love you.", Penny replied. "Damn, it feels good to finally be able to say that out loud. I've been carrying this around with me for two or three weeks. I didn't want to be the first to say it, wasn't sure how you would react."

"Same for me."

"Let's make a pact.", Penny suggested. "From now on, we tell each other what we feel and think, open and honest. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you, Penny."

"I love you too, Sheldon."

"Also, I don't particularly like your new shampoo."

Penny smiled. "You're so adorable. Okay, what scent would you prefer?"

"I always liked the green apple."

"Green apple it is, I'll buy a new bottle tomorrow."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No trouble. Anything else?"

"No. You?"

"Well ..."

"What?"

"It's okay if you say no, but I want you – and I don't really know why – to meet my parents. Actually I want my parents to meet you."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. Just my dad actually for now, he's coming to L.A. two weeks from Tuesday and I thought it might be a good chance to ..."

"Guess we have to do it some time, so why not?"

"You don't sound thrilled.", Penny stated.

"No, I ... – it's just that I didn't give it much thought – or any to be honest. That's all still new to me."

"I understand. And we don't have to if you don't want. My dad is curious about you, but he will understand. Or not, that doesn't really matter. It's your choice."

"What did you tell your parents about me?"

"Not too much. Just that I really like you and that you're really, really smart. And sweet. Handsome. A real gentleman. And a great lover."

Sheldon looked shocked and confused. "But ..."

"The last one was a joke, sweetie. It's true, but I'm most certainly not gonna talk to my parents about that."

Sheldon sighed in relief. "Okay. I would like to meet your father.", he said.

"Really?"

"It's important to you, so it's important to me as well."

"You're the best."

"Just for the record, with your former boyfriends, how did such encounters go?"

Penny inhaled sharply, thinking back at some critical remarks her dad had made in the past considering her choice in men. "Well, it's ... – you really shouldn't worry about it. You're different than the other guys I dated. I'm sure my dad will like you."

"You don't seem to be really convinced of that."

"You're right, I don't know what will happen, I don't know if he will like you."

"Great.", Sheldon commented. "And what if your dad doesn't like me?"

Penny shrugged. "Nothing. I've never let him talk out of all the stupid decisions I made, so I'm most definitely not gonna be talked out of the first smart decision of my life."

"I'm sure you made plenty of good decisions in your life.", Sheldon objected as he always felt he had to when Penny was belittling herself.

"Yeah, well that's not the point right now. The point is, you don't have to worry that meeting my father will change anything between us. I love my dad, but if I have to choose between him and you, that's not a hard choice."

"Wow. I have to say that's ..."

"I'm in this for the long run, Sheldon. I know we're only dating for just under three months, but that's nevertheless the most serious relationship I've ever been in and I think we have a real future."

"Yes, of course, I completely agree."

"Pretty overwhelming, isn't it? Trust me, I'm scared too."

"I'm not scared. I'm looking forward to every second."

"Okay, enough of the big talk.", Penny said and caressed Sheldon's chest. "Ready for a second round, stud?"


	2. Leonard I

in case there's any confusion: that's an Roman 1, not an i

* * *

><p>Sunday, June 29, 2008<p>

"What now?", Sheldon asked.

"Well, it's still a bit early, but I'm feeling pretty tired, so I'd say we sleep. I think we've earned a good night's rest.", Penny answered.

"I don't have my pajamas here."

Penny considered to argue, but she knew it was to no avail. "Fine, I'll get them for you."

"You don't have to, I can ..."

"No, you stay right where you are."

"Okay. I need underwear too. And my toothbrush. My Sunday pajamas are ..."

"I know, sweetie." Penny gave Sheldon a kiss and rolled out of the bed, giving Sheldon a good look of her flawless backside. She put on a fresh pair of panties, her bathrobe and her bedroom slippers. "I'll be back in a minute."

Hoping not to run into Leonard, Penny crossed the hallway and entered apartment 4A. The living room was empty. She sneaked to Sheldon's room, taking his Sunday pajamas and a pair of black boxer shorts from the cabinet. Only now she realized that Sheldon must had switched the kind of underwear he was wearing since she moved in. Penny chuckled at the thought that she had already seen him without his pants on the day they met.

Leaving Sheldon's room, in which she had only been four or five times, Penny went to the bathroom to get the toothbrush. Returning to living room, she heard Leonard emerging from his room. "Penny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some things for Sheldon, he's sleeping at my place tonight."

"Why isn't he getting it himself?"

"He's ... – what does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. I see you, in your bathrobe, at a quarter to nine."

"So what?"

"So you really did it – wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I never thought you would sink that low. Or that Sheldon was even capable to ... – how long did he last? Two minutes?"

"Shut up, Leonard."

"So ... one minute?"

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood, because ... well, you know why. Otherwise I would ... – no, you know what? No more threats. You and Sheldon are friends, or at least you used to be. And your his roommate. I'm his girlfriend and I intend to stay his girlfriend, so we should try getting along. And you and Sheldon should try getting along."

"I'm not the one ..."

"I know this didn't start out ideally, with you asking me out and ..."

"Don't worry, I'm over it."

"Great.", Penny said, even though she was sure he only wanted to insult her. "Then there's no issue, right?"

"No, no issue at all. Except that Sheldon knew I liked you and stole you right under my nose."

"Leonard, you and I, that would have never happened anyway. Don't blame Sheldon for doing what his heart told him."

"Still, friends don't do that. Bros before hoes."

"As the hoe in question, I'm gonna let that slide. The reality is that – for Sheldon – it's Penny before Leonard. You have an easy choice to make. Either you come to terms with our relationship and you gain two friends or – and I don't think you're so stupid – you keep bitching around. And by the way, I'm sorry about that prank I played on you, I realize it was a bit over the top."

Leonard hesitated. "Okay."

"Great.", Penny replied. "And maybe you could give Sheldon his comic books back, you know, as a sign of good fate.", she added before heading back to her own apartment.

Sheldon was in the bathroom, showering from the sound of it.

"I have your stuff.", Penny called through the closed door.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind me using your shower."

"No, of course not. Tell me if you want me to join." Penny waited for a response, but was unlucky. "I had a little chat with Leonard."

Sheldon turned off the water immediately. "What did he say?", he asked, his tone revealing his concern.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Penny's dad<p> 


	3. Penny's Dad I

Tuesday, July 15, 2008

"Darn, his flight is delayed.", Penny said after checking the big airport destination board.

"It's only fifteen minutes."

"You're right. I'm just a little nervous, I haven't seen my dad since Christmas."

"Tell me about it. I could barely sleep last night."

"Yeah, I noticed.", Penny replied. "Come on, let's sit down somewhere."

Sheldon followed Penny to an empty bench at the end of airport's main hall. "Anything more I should know before I meet your dad?"

"You really don't have to worry, I'll always be right there." Penny squeezed Sheldon's hand and gave him a reassuring look. "Couple of rules though. Besides avoiding all things bedroom related, don't try to talk politics with my dad. He can get really ... invested."

"Understood."

"Also don't expose him to bright light, never get him wet and don't feed him after midnight."

"Very funny."

"Come on, show me a smile."

Sheldon smiled weakly and was rewarded with a kiss.

"That's better. By the way, thanks for taking the morning off, I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"You're going to lunch with us, right?"

"If that's what you want. But I also understand if you want to spend some time with your dad alone."

"There will be plenty of time for that over the next two days."

"Okay."

Penny drummed with her fingers on the armrest. "I hate waiting."

"Understandable.", Sheldon replied. "Did you know that in an average lifespan we spend approximately one year waiting?"

"What a waste. Just think how much sex we could have in that time."

"Penny!"

"What?"

"We're in a public place."

"So what? I'm not saying we should do it in front of all these people. Unless you want to."

"No, I most certainly don't want to. And I would appreciate it if you could stop talking about ... it."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you."

Penny resumed the drumming.

"Can I get you anything? A coffee maybe?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay."

"Hey, did you ask Leonard if it's okay if I stay at your place next week?"

"I don't have to ask him. According to the roommate agreement I only have to notify him in advance."

"And did you?"

"Not yet."

"Don't forget it."

"Penny, you know very well that I don't forget."

"Fair enough. How are things going with Leonard lately? You haven't mentioned anything recently."

"Normal I guess."

"Meaning what?"

Sheldon shrugged. "He's most certainly not very keen hearing about you or seeing us together."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Do they still call him 'marshmallow man' at the university?"

"Some do."

"You should really think a bunch of highly intelligent scientists wouldn't be so childish. Or at least that they would come up with something more creative."

"Most of them are geologists and humane scientists. They're not that intelligent."

Penny smirked. It wasn't the first time Sheldon bashed these fields of science.

"Five minutes. Where did you tell your dad to meet us?"

"We didn't really set a meeting point. I'm sure we will find him."

"Penny, this is the fifth largest airport in the world. More than one hundred thousand people arrive and depart here every day."

"Maybe we should wait for him at the baggage carousel.", Penny suggested.

Sheldon nodded and hand in hand they strolled to terminal 5 where the flight from Oklahoma was scheduled to land.

When they arrived the luggage area was already crowded. Penny spotted her dad and waved at him.

Wyatt approached the couple and hugged his daughter. "It's good to see you, my little girl."

"Dad, I'm twenty-two years old and I have a younger sister."

"You will always be my little girl."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Sheldon."

"So you're the boyfriend I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes, sir.", Sheldon replied and the two men shook hands.

"Uh, sir.", Wyatt said, turning back to Penny. "This one got manners, that's a first."

Penny ignored the comment. "How's mom?"

"She's doing well. She wanted to come, but you know how much she hates planes."

"Yeah."

"So, Sheldon, Penny says you're a scientist?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Penny's Dad II

Thursday, July 17, 2008

"That was delicious.", Wyatt said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Just a couple of dishes, no big deal.", Penny replied.

"She's being modest.", Sheldon said. "I think you got a real talent here, Penny."

Penny blushed. "Oh, stop it."

"Okay, I should go back to my hotel, my flight back home goes very early tomorrow morning."

"Really?", Penny asked. "It's not even seven thirty."

"I'm sorry. When you're in my age, you will understand how important a good night's rest is." Wyatt stood up, washed his hands at the kitchen sink and hugged his daughter. "Take care of yourself."

"Tell mom she needs to stay away from chocolate."

"I've tried, believe me."

"I'll come home for Thanksgiving this year, I promise."

"We all missed you last year. Maybe you can bring Sheldon."

Penny and Sheldon exchanged a long look. "Yeah, maybe."

"Do you think Sheldon and I could have a little talk between men in private before I go?"

Penny looked at Sheldon whose expression had changed to horrified. "Yeah, sure. I ... – I wanted to do the laundry anyway.", she said, picked up the half-empty laundry basket and opened the apartment door. She gave Sheldon an apologetic look and left.

"So, just the two of us.", Wyatt said.

Sheldon gulped. "Yeah."

"Calm down, I'm not gonna torture you."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Penny of course. And your intentions towards her."

"I can ensure you that my intentions are pure, sir."

"I believe you. And I told you, you don't have to call me sir. I'm Wyatt."

Sheldon nodded. "Okay."

"You know, as a father I'm always worried about my children. And while Penny is doing rather well in comparison to her brother and sister, her boyfriends have never fit my idea of ... appropriate. Or acceptable."

"I understand."

"But I never could do anything about it. Penny can be very stubborn if you try to talk her out something. Like when she moved to L.A. to become an actress." Wyatt made a dramatic pause, causing Sheldon to sweat like a pig. "That's why I'm so glad that I don't see any reason to object to your relationship."

"You don't?", Sheldon asked in disbelief, having expected a completely different outcome of the conversation.

"No. You have a very solid job, you can express yourself probably and I'm sure you have never been arrested. And most importantly you clearly care about Penny a lot. And she cares about you. The way you look at each other reminds me of myself and Penny's mom when we were younger."

"I don't know what to say."

Wyatt laughed out loud. "You don't have to say anything. Just don't screw it up."

"I won't, I swear. I would never do anything to hurt Penny."

"Then we won't have a problem.", Wyatt replied. "Okay, that's really all I wanted to tell you. I know you don't need my approval – Penny most certainly doesn't – and maybe you don't care, but I wanted you to know ... I approve."

"Penny will be very glad to hear that. She cares about your opinion more that you seem to think."


	5. Leonard II

I wanted to go a completly different way with Leonard originally, but I came up with this when writing chapter 3. Be warned, the picture I'm drawing of Leonard isn't getting any nicer.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, July 29, 2008<p>

"What's this?", Sheldon asked as Leonard handed him a piece of paper.

"Notification of impending coitus according section eight, subsection c, paragraph four.", Leonard replied dryly.

"I ... – who?"

"My girlfriend of course, Jennifer."

"You got a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Three weeks. And don't sound so surprised, even you got one."

"No, I ... – you didn't mention anything."

"Well, I didn't want to rub in your face."

"Why would I have a problem with you having a girlfriend?", Sheldon asked, getting more and more confused.

"She's kind of hot. Hotter than Penny."

Sheldon snorted scornfully. "I hardly think so."

"Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure."

Leonard took his wallet from his pocket and removed a small photograph showing an attractive blonde with an impressive bust in a bikini. "What do you say now?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't say she's more attractive than Penny, but anyway, I'm happy for you. Who would have thought when you moved in here that one day we both would have girlfriends? I most certainly not."

"Yeah. Anyway, Jenny will stay here from Thursday to Friday, just that you're up to date. And she is hotter than Penny."

"Thank you for the notification.", Sheldon said, ignoring Leonard's last remark. "I'll have dinner at Penny's."

"As usual."

Sheldon nodded and left the apartment. *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

"Come in, sweetie."

Sheldon entered and seated himself on the armchair.

Penny sat on his lap and kissed him. "What's up?"

"Did you know Leonard has a girlfriend?"

"What? No."

"He just told me about it."

"Well, good for him."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?", Penny asked, sensing that something was on Sheldon's mind.

"I don't know, something seems off."

"About Leonard's girlfriend?"

"Yes. No. The way he told me, casually, with a notification of impending coitus, it's as ..."

"Wait, what? Notification of ... - what?"

"It's part of the roommate agreement."

"You really are some crazy whack-a-doodle."

"Hey!", Sheldon protested.

"In a good way, sweetie.", Penny said and caressed Sheldon's cheek. "But why is that a problem? Isn't it a good thing he's respecting the roommate agreement?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm over-intellectualizing this. I guess I'm just bothered that he claims she's more attractive than you. He even showed me a picture of her in a bikini."

"And? Is she?"

"No, of course not."

Penny smiled. "Well, then everything is good, right?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Okay. Are you okay with salad for dinner? I don't feel very hungry."

"Of course."

Thursday, July 31, 2008

"Penny.", Penny whispered reflexively when she heard the triple knock on her apartment door, but Sheldon's voice wasn't to be heard, neither more knocks. Penny opened the door to see a unfamiliar blonde woman.

"Who are you?", the stranger asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that. I'm Penny and I live here."

"Oh. So you're ... Leonard's roommate?"

"No, Leonard lives across the hall."

"Oh. In that case, apologies for the disturbance."

"Hey, wait. You're Jennifer, right? Leonard's girlfriend?"

"He told you about me?"

"No, I just heard it ... – never mind. Nice to meet you. I'm not sure Leonard is home yet, he and Sheldon, his roommate, usually come home from work ..." Penny paused to look at her watch. "... about half an hour from now."

"I was afraid I was too early."

"Wanna come in for a couple of minutes?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Come in, have a seat."

20 minutes later

"You're ... something.", Jennifer said after recovering from her two-minute laughing fit.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"So true."

"Yeah."

"I actually glad now that I was too early. I didn't have so much fun in a long time."

"Yeah."

"I really shouldn't tell you this, but do you want now a secret?"

"Is the pope catholic?", Penny replied.

"But you can't tell anyone. Especially not Leonard's roommate."

"Okay.", Penny said after a short moment, realizing that it hadn't come up that Sheldon was her boyfriend and knowing fully well that she would most likely tell him.

Jennifer leaned in and lowered her voice. "I'm not actually Leonard's girlfriend. He hired me to pretend so."

"What?"

"He hired me to play his girlfriend. I'm an ... escort."

"You're ... – why?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"No, I mean why did Leonard hire you to pose as his girlfriend?"

"He said he wanted to ... – I don't know, something about his roommate. I didn't really listen and I don't really care. This is way better than ... other jobs."

"I think I understand.", Penny said. "And I should tell you a couple of things too. You know, Sheldon, Leonard's roommate, is also my boyfriend. And before we got together, Leonard had a crush on me. And he was really mad when he found out about Sheldon and me. So I guess this his pathetic attempt to make me jealous or something like that."

"No, no, no. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Now he's not gonna need me anymore. Fuck, I really needed the money."

"Maybe it's not all lost."


	6. Raj

To be honest, I had no idea what to write about Raj, but he had to be in it, so here it goes.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, July 31, 2008<p>

"And how long do you want to act like we didn't know she isn't actually his girlfriend?", Sheldon asked.

"Until it isn't fun anymore. So probably for a very long time."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right to mislead him like that."

"He's the one misleading us. Or trying to.", Penny replied. "Sheldon, sweetie, I know you wanted to stay friends with Leonard and I tried too, but you have to face the fact that it's not gonna happen. He's against us and unless you want to break up with me ..."

"Don't even say that! Of course I won't break up with you."

"Good. Okay, we can talk about this later, we don't want to keep Raj and Sharon waiting."

"I hope this double date matchmaking doesn't become a regular thing."

"Come on, Sheldon, we can't spend every evening alone in my apartment. We have go out sometimes."

"I don't object taking you out, I merely want to point out that I prefer an evening alone with you – at your apartment, or mine, or a nice restaurant or anywhere else – over a double date with Raj and a woman I met once for two minutes."

"Noted. Let's go."

40 minutes later

"I can't believe she's not coming.", Raj said and finished his third glass of wine.

"Maybe she's just late.", Penny replied. "And you should really slow down of the wine."

"It's been half an hour, she's not coming."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, maybe we can reschedule."

"Why does this keep happening to me, Penny? Why do all women reject me? Or don't even show up? Am I not a nice guy?"

"Of course you're a nice guy. Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Tell Raj he's a good catch."

"You're a good catch, Raj."

"No, I'm not. I can't even talk to women without drinking alcohol. How could I possibly have a relationship with someone I can't talk to?"

"You ... – I ... – you will figure it out.", Penny answered evasively. "You just haven't found the right girl yet."

"At this point every girl is the right girl. You know I haven't had sex in ..."

"I really don't need to know that. Listen, you have to keep a positive attitude and ... – Sheldon, a little help?"

"Statistics show that ...", Sheldon started, a warning glance by Penny silenced him. He looked back at her helplessly.

"Let's just have a nice evening, Raj. You, me and Sheldon."

Two hours later

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", Sheldon complained as he and Penny dragged a passed-out Raj up the stairs to his apartment. "Why did you let him order another bottle of wine?"

"So it's my fault now?"

"Well, the blind date was your idea, turned out great, didn't it?"

"That's really not fair. I couldn't have possibly known that ..."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

They reached the third floor. "What now? Do you have the keys?", Penny asked.

"They must be in his pants pockets.", Sheldon replied.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Great.", Sheldon mumbled. Reaching in Raj's pocket he took the keys and fumbled the right one into the lock. With their last ounces of strength he and Penny dumped Raj on his couch. "What now? Should we stay to look after him?"

Penny closed the apartment door. "I don't know, should we?"

"What are you asking me, you have significantly more experience with intoxication."

"Hey! I'm not a drunk."

"I never said you were."

"I guess we can stay for a while.", Penny said and sat down on a weirdly shaped chair. "I'm worried about him. He seemed to be really depressed. Not just because of tonight."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"I wish I knew. I thought setting him up with Sharon was a good idea, but it only made things worse."

"Did she answer to your texts yet?"

Penny checked her cell phone. "Nope."

"Maybe he gets lucky. Maybe the girl of his dreams moves in across the hallway. I heard that happens."

"Oh, does it?"

"I know at least of one confirmed case."

"Lucky guy."

"He is."


	7. Meemaw

It is kind of hard to write a character who isn't an original character but at the same time we don't know anything about. So just very little meemaw and most certainly not in a way you expected.

* * *

><p>Friday, August 15, 2008<p>

"What are you so excited about, sweetie?"

"My meemaw is coming to visit next week."

Penny smiled. Sheldon was always at his cutest when he was talking about his grandmother.

"I want you to meet her."

"Are you sure? I haven't met anyone from your family except Missy."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay then, when is she coming?"

"Next Friday. She has never been to L.A. before, we should give her a tour."

"I'll switch shifts, so I'm free all day. If you want me to."

"That would be great, thank you."

"You think she's gonna like me?", Penny asked.

"Who wouldn't?", Sheldon simply replied.

Friday, August 22, 2008

Penny and Sheldon were waiting in front of 2311 Los Robles Avenue for Sheldon's meemaw who had insisted to take a cab instead of being picked up at the airport.

"She should be here by now.", Sheldon said, looking at his watch for the tenth time in two minutes.

"Calm down, sweetie. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two year, one month and five days."

"Unrelated question, how long are we together now?"

"Four months, twenty-one days."

"I'm just gonna assume that's correct, because otherwise you're in trouble, mister."

"Our first date was on April first. Remember that I asked you if it was a joke?"

"Right, I do remember that."

"She really should be here by now."

"You're starting to drive me crazy, Sheldon. Let's talk about something else to distract you. Have you heard from Raj lately?"

"Actually I did. A young woman moved in next to him and they're really hitting it off apparently."

"Are you serious?"

"Bazinga."

"Very funny. But seriously, how is he doing?"

"He's in trouble with human resources because he was drunk at a department party and hit on several important people, including a man."

"When was the party?", Penny asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't we go?"

"It wasn't obligatory."

"You could have at least told me about it. Did it never cross your mind I might be interested in getting to know your colleagues?"

Sheldon looked surprised. "As a matter of fact, it did not. Are you?"

"Well, I ... – not really, but you could have asked if I want to go. I could have put on a nice dress and you could have shown me around."

"You can come to the university any time, I'd be happy to ..."

"I think she's here.", Penny said and pointed at the cab coming to stop in front of the apartment building. An old woman got out.

"Meemaw!"

"Moonpie, how are you?"

"I'm good. Great actually. Meemaw, I want you to meet Penny, I told you about her. Penny, this is my meemaw, Ruth."

"It's a pleasure, my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine.", Penny replied.

Three hours later

"What? I thought you're flight to Honolulu was going at nine. We planned a city tour for you."

"I'm sorry, Shelly. I had to rebook or I would have been too late for the funeral.", Sheldon's grandmother replied. "You knew I was only passing through."

"Yes, I know.", Sheldon said. The disappointment over the fact that his beloved meemaw had to leave significantly earlier than expected was written all over his face.

"Moonpie, would you mind if I talk to your lovely Penny alone for a moment?"

Sheldon was reminded of Wyatt's visit and how nervous he had been, but Penny seemed to be completely relaxed. "I'll be in my room."

As soon as Sheldon closed the door behind himself, Ruth's expression changed. "So what exactly are you playing here, you skank?"

Penny was so shocked at the sudden attack that it took her more than a minute to reply. "Playing? I'm not ... playing anything. I love ..."

"Don't give me that crap. I know women like you. You use sweet, innocent guys like my moonpie and when you got what you want, you drop them and move on. Girls like you are bad news and I'm not going to allow you to take advantage of Sheldon."

Penny tried to wrap her head around the fact that the nice, old woman she had gotten to know in the last three hours accused her of being some kind of horrible, manipulative person. "I don't know what to say."

"Here is what going to happen. I a few weeks ..."

"No! I'm not going to let you make any decisions about my life or about Sheldon's! I love him and he loves me, so deal with it! I don't know what made you think so badly about me and I don't care. You think you have to protect Sheldon from me? No, I have to protect him from you! He will be heartbroken if he ever learns what a mean witch his beloved meemaw actually is."

"If you think that ..."

"Sheldon!", Penny called before Ruth could finish her sentence. "Your meemaw is leaving!"

* * *

><p>Next up: Howard &amp; Bernadette<p> 


	8. Howard & Bernadette I

Friday, September 19, 2008

Sheldon was sitting at his desk and was deep in thought as Howard barged into his office.

"Sheldon, I need your help."

"Of course you do. Did you finally decided to make your PhD?"

"How often do I have to tell you that most engineers don't bother ... – no, it's about Bernadette."

"Does she need help with her PhD?"

"Not everything is about PhDs!"

"Shouting isn't going to get you anywhere if you want my help.", Sheldon replied calmly.

"Sorry." Howard took a chair from the corner and seated himself. "Okay, so here's the deal. On Monday Bernadette and I had a big fight about ... – that doesn't really matter. We had a fight and now she won't talk to me. I don't want to lose her, what should I do?"

"You're asking me for relationship advice?", Sheldon asked disbelievingly.

"I know this seems insane and half a year ago it wouldn't even have crossed my mind, but you seem to have a pretty good thing going on with Penny, so ..."

"Fair point. But if I'm supposed to help you, I need significantly more information."

"Well, you know ... – what do you do when you and Penny have a fight?"

"We don't fight."

"Oh, come on, you had to have a fight at some point."

"No, we don't. Why would we fight? We love each other."

"Yeah, sure, but ... – wait, did you say 'love'?

Sheldon nodded. "Yes."

"And did you tell Penny that you ... – and she told you back?"

"Yes.", Sheldon repeated.

"Wow. I didn't think you were ... – I mean, Penny is hot and sexy and ..."

Sheldon cleared his throat loudly.

"What?"

"I would prefer if you don't talk about my girlfriend like that. Beside, don't you have a girlfriend of your own? And isn't that why you're here?"

"Yeah, right."

"So what did you argue with Bernadette about?"

"Well, you know that I live with my mother and Bernadette and her don't particularly like each other and I ... – the truth is, I don't really remember what I said or did to make Bernie so upset. But now she wants an apology and doesn't want to talk to me until I figured it out."

"So basically you're screwed."

"You're not helping."

"Tell me something, why do you want to get back together with Bernadette?"

"What kind of question is that? Because I ... – wouldn't you want to get back together with Penny if you had a bad fight?"

"I would move heaven and earth, crawl back to her on my knees if I had to."

"So that's your advice? Throw all self-respect over board?"

"Be honest, how much do you really have? The stories you told me, I can't ..."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm an ass."

"That's not what I said. Howard, as you know you're one of my very few friends – even fewer since Leonard ... – that's not the point. You're a friend and I respect you."

"Wow, thank you, that's ..."

"I wasn't finished. The point is ... – in my opinion ... – I'm sorry, Howard, I don't know what to tell you. I think before you do anything, you should evaluate your priorities."

"What do you mean?"

"A while back something happened that forced me to rethink what I want in life and the answer was Penny. From that point on it was easy. If Bernadette is your answer, I'm confident that you will figure out what to do and say. You're a smart guy. Not compared to me obviously, but ... some people."

"Thanks, that was actually helpful."

"Sarcasm?"

"No, not this time."

* * *

><p>next chapter: Bernadette talks to Penny<p> 


	9. Howard & Bernadette II

this chapter sucks.

* * *

><p>Saturday, September 20, 2008<p>

Sheldon and Penny were making out on Penny's couch as they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Ignore it.", Sheldon breathed.

"It ... could ... be ... important.", Penny replied, interrupted by Sheldon's kisses.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry. We'll get back to it in a minute." Penny ran her hands through her messed up hair before opening the door. "Bernie. What brings you here?"

"Just ... – can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in."

"Oh. Hey, Sheldon.", Bernadette greeted as she noticed him.

"Hi. I'll leave you to it." Sheldon gave Penny a kiss and left the apartment.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"So, what's up?"

"I need your advice. It's about Howard."

"Okay."

"So Howie and I had a bit of a fight on Monday and haven't been speaking since."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Sheldon told me."

"Sheldon? How does he know about it?"

"Howard came to him to ask for advice. And thinking about it, I probably shouldn't say any more."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No, not really."

"Great."

"Great?"

"Would have been good to know."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I can follow you. Are you saying you don't remember what you and Howard had a big fight about?"

"I ... – maybe."

Penny laughed out loud. "Sorry, but that's just delicious."

"Not so funny for me."

"Oh, come on. You fight, don't talk for almost a week and neither of you remembers why – don't tell me that's not funny."

"Wait, Howard doesn't remember either?", Bernadette asked.

"Not according to Sheldon. But let's go back a step. Sheldon said that Howard said that you said that you wanted him to apologize."

"Yeah."

"Why is that if you don't remember what you're mad at him for?"

"I don't know why exactly, but there was a reason. It all started with his mother, he's such a mummy's boy. And then ..."

"Okay, let me cut this short. If you want to make up with Howard – and I assume that's why you're here – just let it go. You can't expect him to apologize for something he doesn't remember saying, especially since you can't recall it either."

"You're right."

"And for the future, don't let so much time lapse away, there's nothing good coming from not talking. Sheldon and I never fight, but if ..."

"Come on.", Bernadette interrupted. "You're a really cute couple, I give you that, but even you must have an argument from time to time."

Penny shook her head. "Nope."

"Things are going really well between you two, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Sheldon is ... awesome."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"It's fine. He'll come back over later."

"He's staying overnight?"

"Every night for the last four weeks.", Penny replied. "He's barely in his own apartment anymore."

"By the way, have you met Leonard's girlfriend? Howard says she's ... nice."

"Yeah, she's ... nice."

"What's the smirk for?"

"Uh, nothing.", Penny lied.

"Okay.", Bernadette said, but still seemed suspicious. "So, Sheldon?"

"What about him?"

"Well, according to Howie he's ... – he never ... you know."

"Oh, you mean ... – no, there's not an issue in that department. I'm not gonna say more, but not an issue. At all. I mean at first he ... – it took him some time, but now ... – you get the drift."

"And what does the future hold for the two of you? Is it serious?"

"It's serious, but as far as future planning goes, I'm ... enjoying what we have right now."

"I understand."

"So, you're going to talk to Howard?"

"Yeah. We have to at some point. As much as he annoys me sometimes, I want this to work out. If only his mother weren't such a ..."

"I get you."

"Sheldon's mom?"

"No, I haven't met her yet. She lives in Texas and ... – no, it's his meemaw."

"Meemaw?"

"That's what he calls his grandmother. They're pretty close, but she ... – can you keep a secret?"


	10. Girls Club

Warning: the sole purpose of this chapter is to diss Amy. You have no idea how much I hate her. It's really sick to despise a fictional character like that, but I just can't help it.

* * *

><p>Friday, October 3, 2008<p>

"Ready?", Penny asked.

"Let's do this.", Sheldon answered.

"It's gonna be fine.", Penny said and squeezed his hand.

"Okay."

Hand in hand Sheldon and Penny entered the bar where Penny's friends were already waiting for them in the corner booth. "Girls, this is Sheldon. Sheldon, Jessica, Ashley, Sarah and Samantha. And of course you know Bernadette. And this is Amy, Bernie met her at a conference, she's a biologist too."

"Amy Farrah-Fowler and I'm a neurobiologist."

"Hi.", Sheldon said and dragged Penny a few steps back. "You didn't say they're all ... female.", he whispered.

"I didn't?"

"No, you only referred to them as friends."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm just ... – no."

Three hours later

"Never again.", Sheldon said as he and Penny entered the apartment building. On the ride home he hadn't spoken a word.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, not for you maybe."

"I'm sorry."

"The things they asked me, unbelievable."

"I said I'm sorry."

"If I can calculate the growing rate of a black hole – that's just insulting. What am I, a high school student with a beginner physics class?"

"Really? That's what's bugging you? I would have thought you're more upset about some of the personal questions."

"I was going to get to that. You could have at least given me a heads up."

"I'm sorry.", Penny repeated. "But how was I supposed to know? We usually don't bring our boyfriends."

"Maybe that's for a good reason. I imagine that a thousand fire ants all over me must feel equally unpleasant."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

They walked up the rest of stairs in silence.

"I know this wasn't the best night so far, but do you wanna come in anyway? I could try to make it up to you."

"I don't think so.", Sheldon replied, but followed Penny into her apartment anyway.

"We'll see about that.", Penny said, closed the door and pressed Sheldon against the wall, running her hands over his chest.

Sheldon pushed her back gently. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Okay. Understandable."

"But since we're already kind of on the topic, did you tell any of your friends any details about our ... sex life?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you used the ladies' room, Ashley made some remarks that gave me the impression she knew about things that really should stay between the two of us."

"What exactly did she say?"

"I'd rather not get into that. You still haven't answered my question."

"No, I don't talk about our sex life with my friends. At least not about anything specific."

"Okay. Thank you. I would prefer if you keep it that way."

"Absolutely. But aside from Ashley, what about Amy? She's like super-weird. Creepy-weird. And I think she likes you."

Sheldon shuddered. "I'm glad you agree with me on that, she creeps me out. And I think she likes you, not me. And just that we understand each other I mean in a sexual way."

"You think she could be a lesbian?"

"I really don't care. I just hope I never have to see her again."

"Yeah, me too. Don't know why Bernadette brought her along. Come on, let's go to bed."

"And she's really ugly too.", Sheldon said as he headed for the bedroom.

"Look at you, three hours under women and you're already slandering like one of us."

* * *

><p>Will Amy return? No one knows ... - seriously, I haven't made up my mind about it yet.<p> 


	11. Leonard III

This was supposed to take place at the six-month anniversary, but appearently I'm not capable of counting month from April to October/November. Not that it really matters.

* * *

><p>Monday, October 20, 2008<p>

The ringing of his phone ripped Sheldon out of his thoughts. He picked it up, the caller ID showed that it was Penny.

"Hey. Isn't it a bit early for our lunch call?"

"Yeah, this is out of schedule. Listen, Jennifer was just here at the Cheesecake Factory and apparently she was so sick of being Leonard's fake girlfriend that she quit. And she told him that I knew all along it was a fake, so ..."

"... so Leonard knows that I probably knew as well.", Sheldon finished the sentence.

"Yeah. Okay, I got to get back to work, I call you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

"You knew all the time?", Leonard screamed as pushed open the door to Sheldon's office only seconds after he had hung up. His face was dark red with rage.

"What are you talking about?", Sheldon asked even though he knew exactly what Leonard meant.

"Jennifer! You knew she was a prostitute?"

"I think she prefers escort."

"I paid her thousands of dollars!"

"Why would you possibly do that?", Sheldon asked with faked innocence.

"You know exactly why!"

"Indeed I do know why." Sheldon stood up and walked around his desk. "Because you're trying to meddle with my relationship."

"Don't flatter yourself, it was never about you."

"Be that as it may, wasting a lot of money on a ruse Penny uncovered before it even really started is an almost poetically just punishment."

"Fuck you!"

"But I have to say, I'm impressed you kept it up for so long. Penny won that bet."

"You ... – you're ..."

"Well, this was fun. Please see yourself out."

"This isn't over.", Leonard hissed.

"I think it is."

Leonard turned back around and glared angrily at Sheldon.

"The door is in the opposite direction."

Before Sheldon could react, Leonard punched him in the stomach twice and then left.

Thursday, October 23, 2008

"Are you sure about this?", Penny asked.

"Absolutely."

"And you're sure you don't want me to go junior rodeo on him?"

"I'm sure we can handle this in a civilized way.", Sheldon replied. "And in worst case, I can handle myself."

"Well, I'll have your back in any case."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Okay, let's do this."

Determinedly Sheldon and Penny marched over to 4A. Leonard was sitting on the left side of the couch.

"Oh, look who's here. Want me to sit somewhere else?"

"Indeed. As you very well know according to the roommate agreement this spot is ..."

"Sheldon, focus.", Penny whispered.

"Right. Doctor Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, within the clauses of the roommate agreement as well as the laws of the state of California I hereby request you to move out of apartment 4A, 2311 Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, California within three months starting the day of notification."

"What?"

"I'm kicking you out."

"You can't do that."

"As a matter of fact I can. And I don't even need a reason. Not that you haven't given me plenty."

"You should be glad Sheldon isn't reporting you for assault.", Penny chipped in.

"You stay out of this.", Leonard replied aggressively. "This is none of your business."

"He really begs for junior rodeo."

"Feel free to consult a lawyer, but I can ensure you that I have the law on my side. When you moved in here four years ago you only became a subleaser, while I remained the sole leaser of the apartment. Thusly – to put in words you understand – you're screwed."

"Sheldon, come on."

"I advise you to start looking for a new apartment as soon as possible, the L.A. apartment market is highly competitive right now."

Penny linked arms with Sheldon and together they returned to her apartment.

"You were great.", Penny said. "Kept your cool and got it done. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"But I have to say, I still want to hurt him. The fake girlfriend was one thing, but punching you is way out of line."

Sheldon smiled. "I love it when you're being protective of me."

"Makes you want me, right?"

"You know me so well."

* * *

><p>Final Leonard chapter for this part, but he will return.<p> 


	12. Uncle Richard I

Saturday, November 1, 2008

"Happy seven month anniversary!", Penny called as she entered the living room of Sheldon's – and still for just under three months Leonard's – apartment. Unfortunately Sheldon wasn't there.

The door to Sheldon's bedroom was half open and Penny could see Sheldon sitting on his bed, facing away from her. He was on the phone. "Yes.", Sheldon said, followed by a minute of silence. "Yes.", he said again and hung up.

"Happy seven month anniversary, sweetie."

Sheldon turned his head and tried to smile. "Happy anniversary."

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look like a ghost."

"Do you remember the story I told you about when I was five and my dad took me fishing and then forgot me there? I had to stay at my uncle Richard's cabin until my mom picked me up the next day."

"I remember."

"He's dead."

"You're uncle?"

Sheldon nodded. "He died two days ago. A heart attack."

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon." Penny sat down next to Sheldon and put his arm around him. For five minutes they stayed in this position, neither of them knowing what to say. "Were you close to him?", Penny asked eventually.

"We used to be pretty close for some time, but I haven't seen him in over two years and haven't even talked to him since we ... – for more than seven months."

Penny felt helpless being confronted with a clearly devastated Sheldon. "If there is anything I can do, just say it."

"I love you, Penny."

"I love you too."

"I feel guilty, like it was somehow my fault. Like a call from me could have saved his life.", Sheldon said after more minutes of silence.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to feel guilty about.", Penny ensured him. She felt some guilt of her own after Sheldon had – unintentionally – implied that he had neglected the contact with his uncle – who clearly had meant a lot to him – because of his relationship with her.

"The funeral is on Friday.", Sheldon stated.

"Do you ... want me to accompany you?"

"It's in Texas."

"I assumed as much.", Penny replied.

"You have to work on Friday."

"Don't worry about it. The only question that matters if you want me there."

"I ... – that would be nice."

"Okay. I ... – I'm really sorry."

"I think I would like to be alone right now."

Penny nodded and kissed Sheldon on the cheek before leaving his room and closing the door behind herself. Sheldon's word had hit her hard. She wanted nothing more than to be there for him, with him. The thought that he pushed her away in one of his darkest hours frightened her.

45 minutes later

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

Even though Sheldon's voice and the knocking were barely audible, Penny immediately jumped up and rushed to the door. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ... – can I come in?"

"Yes, of course, of course."

Sheldon stepped in and Penny closed the door.

"Do you want something to drink?", Penny asked. "I have tea or ..."

"No, thanks. Penny, I want to explain something to you."

"Explain?"

"I was too absorbed in ... my grief to realize it earlier, but I noticed the look on your face when I told you that I wanted to be alone. I hurt you and I apologize."

"Oh no, sweetie, you don't ... – no."

"I want you to understand that the reason I didn't want you to stay is that I felt sad and ... miserable and ... weak and I didn't want you to see me in a such pathetic condition."

"Sheldon, I love you and ..."

"Penny, please let me finish. Most of all I didn't want to drag you down with me. I can't ... – I don't handle grief well. Death is ... – when my father died, I ... – I ..."

Penny hugged Sheldon and patted him on the back. "You're an amazing man, Sheldon Lee Cooper.", she whispered.

* * *

><p>I'm normally really not one to brag, but I'm really proud of this chapter. I also got really sad writing it, so some cute kitten videos are in my near future.<p>

Next chapter: Funeral with Missy, Mary and meemaw, also a big surprise. Then an epilogue and we move on to part 4 ("we" being me and those of you who for some reason still aren't sick of this story).


	13. Uncle Richard II

I'm not familiar with american funeral traditions, so I went with what I know. In Germany it's common to have a kind of reception (with lots of food) after the funeral.

Looking for Mary Cooper's maiden name (unknown) I found out that Sheldon actually has two uncles, Carl (killed by badger) and Edward (aka Stumpy). So I kind of messed up. For the sake of the story you can consider both non-existing. Richard - who I made up - is Mary's only sibling.

Did I say there will be a big surprise?

* * *

><p>Friday, November 7, 2008<p>

Sheldon and Penny were sitting on the back seat of a cab driving them from the airport to the funeral. Their plane had been delayed for hours, therefore they would make it barely in time.

Sheldon was in his apathetic state as he has been for most of the last six days. Penny was seriously worried about him and had taken the whole week off work to try and cheer him up, so far with little to no success.

When he spoke – which wasn't often – Sheldon mostly talked about his uncle. Apparently Richard had been a really smart guy, but had also had difficulties with social norms and interacting with other people. The picture Sheldon drew with his stories reminded Penny a little of Sheldon himself. No wonder the two had a special connection. They even communicated over Sheldon's early work at the university.

In a way Richard was more a father to Sheldon than his actual father. Losing him almost exactly ten years after his father's death was especially hard on Sheldon. Penny couldn't imagine the pain he was going through and was running out of ideas what to do to get him out of his hole. Hopefully he family could help.

To Penny's surprise Sheldon reached out and took her hand. He looked her in the eyes and even smiled.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Good. Considering the circumstances."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we will get there in time?"

"You know the area better than me, sweetie."

"We will make it.", Sheldon answered confidently.

"Just ten more minutes.", the cab driver chipped in. "Maybe eight."

Eleven minutes later they arrived at the small graveyard. Sheldon paid the tidy fare and the cab took off. Sheldon looked at his watch. "Four minutes."

"Sheldon, wait."

"What?"

Penny fixed Sheldon's tie and kissed him on the cheek. "You look good."

Hand in hand they approached the small group of people gathered at the end of the graveyard. Sheldon's grandmother was the first to spot them.

"Moonpie."

"Meemaw." They hugged.

"Penny."

"Ruth. My condolences." Penny was a bit torn. She hadn't forgotten their last encounter, but she couldn't possibly be mad at someone who just lost her son. That's something Penny wouldn't even wish her worst enemy. Also his meemaw might be the one person to help Sheldon get through this.

Mary and Missy were next to hug Sheldon. His brother George junior shook his hand.

"Mom, George, this is Penny, my girlfriend."

Mary and George nodded politely. Missy stepped next to Penny. "How is he doing?", she asked quietly.

"Not good.", Penny whispered back. "It it him hard and it actually got worse over the week."

Before Missy could reply, the priest signaled the funeral party that he was about to start.

One and a half hours later

Sheldon was talking to his sister Missy while Penny stood in the corner between two buffet tables, feeling out of place, but also relieved. As strange as it may sound, Sheldon had actually lightened up since the funeral.

Sheldon's mother approached Penny. "We didn't get a chance to talk earlier."

"I'm Penny."

"I know. And you can call me Mary. My son is very fond of you."

"And I'm of him.", Penny replied.

Mary looked skeptically, making Penny fear the meemaw incident might repeat itself. "So, you're from Nebraska?"

"Yes. But I live in California for almost four years now."

"Sheldon says you're an aspiring actress."

"I hope to be an actress one day, yes."

"And until then you're working as a waitress?"

"Something has to pay the bills."

"Looks like my son got worried what we're talking about."

Sheldon walked up to the two women and gave Penny a brief kiss. "Sorry.", he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long."

"Penny and I were ..." Mary stopped mid-sentence as a bald man joined the small group. "Can I help you?", she asked, apparently not knowing the man either.

"Misses Cooper, Doctor Cooper, my name is William Huderson. I'm aware this might not be the best time, but we need to talk about Mister Murphy's estate."

20 minutes later

Ruth, Mary, Missy, George junior, Sheldon and Penny had gathered in Huderson's tiny office.

"Can we get this over with?", Mary asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, this will be quick. Unfortunately I have to tell you that only one of you is included in Mister Murphy's will."

"Then why are we all here?", Ruth complained. "And packed together like sardines in a tin?"

"Well, in my experience most family members not included in the will want to see it anyway, so I thought it would be a good idea." Huderson took a folded piece of paper from his desk drawer. "I, Richard David Murphy, being in full possession of my mental faculties, declare this to be my last will and testament.", he read. "I leave all my earthly possessions to my nephew Sheldon Lee Cooper. That's it."

"Me?", Sheldon asked surprised.

"Yes, Doctor Cooper, you're the sole heir of Mister Murphy's estate. Which – of course – mostly consists of this." Hunderson took a small white envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Sheldon.

"What's this?"

"The ... – you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"You're uncle died as the result of a heart attack he suffered due to the excitement because he ... had just won the lottery."

"What?", Mary, Missy, George, Sheldon and Penny exclaimed unisono.

Sheldon opened the envelope, in it was a check. Penny's eyes almost popped out as she saw the number. Eighteen and a half million dollars.

"I can't accept this.", Sheldon said after staring at the check for a few seconds. He put it back into the envelope and left it on the desk, then he stormed out of the room.

Penny and Sheldon's family members looked at each other, all still under the shock of the revelation. "Someone should talk to him.", Mary suggested.

"I'll do it.", Penny answered quickly and followed Sheldon. He was standing on the hallway, his whole body shacking.

"Sheldon ..."

"Don't.", Sheldon interrupted her. "Don't say it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say. Sweetie, I understand that it seems wrong to take the money that ..."

"... killed him."

"He won't get back to life if you don't accept it. From what you told me about him, he would have wanted you to have it. And he made you his heir after all. You can donate a share in his name. You said he liked animals, right?"

"Would you still want to be with me if I didn't accept the money?"

"What? Yes, of course. I love you. I'm not asking you to accept it for me, I'm asking you to accept it for you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I love you, Penny."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this won't turn into some kind of Richie Rich story, but it opens up possibilities.<p>

Tomorrow:epilogue and probably start of part 4.


	14. Epilog

Saturday, December 6, 2008

"I hate you!", Penny yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

"I can explain.", Sheldon replied almost aphetically.

"Explain? There's nothing to explain! You cheated on me! I trusted you! I loved you!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Oh no, you don't get to put this on me! You swore you ... – ah, fuck."

"You swore you're days as a player were over."

"Yes, I know."

"Wanna try again?"

"No, it's not getting any better. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I can't get that simple line in my head. How often did I get it wrong now? Ten times?"

"Eight, but if you care to know, I think you were very convincing otherwise. I'm always a little scared when you yell at me. You're a good actress."

"Thanks. And no offense, but you're an horrible actor."

"I know."

"It was still helpful.", Penny said and kissed Sheldon. "Thank you."

"When do you have to go?"

"Two hours."

"And you're sure you don't want me to come along?"

"It will only make me more nervous. Hell, I'm not even sure if I want this part. I mean, soap operas? Does it get any worse than that?"

"So-called reality TV?"

"Yeah.", Penny answered. "Tell me what to do, Sheldon."

"I can't do that. You have to know what you want and you know better than me if it's a smart career move or not."

"Career – funny. At this point of my so-called career there are no bad moves. No where to go but up. But let's talk about something else. Can you believe Leonard already found a new apartment? Really too bad, I was kind of hoping he would have to live on the street for a while."

"You're being too harsh with him, Penny."

"Yeah, whatever. A couple more days and we can forget about him."

"He will still be working at the university.", Sheldon said.

"Well, that's mostly your problem.", Penny replied smirking. "So ..."

"What?"

"Have you figured out what do with the money yet?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I can't say I have. Any ideas? Anything you always wanted? As long as it's smaller than a private plane, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Sweetie, when I said I didn't want the money for me, I meant it. You don't have to buy me anything."

"What are eighteen and a half million dollars good for if I can't spend it to make my girlfriend happy?"

"You don't need millions to make me happy, Sheldon. But since you're offering ... – I'm just kidding."

"I am not."

"And what about you?", Penny tried to deflect. "Nothing you always dreamed of, but couldn't afford? I don't know, maybe a real batsuit? Or a batmobile?"

"I'm not a child, Penny."

"No, but you looked hot in that costume last year.", Penny replied. "A year. And we've been together for more than eight months.", she added pensively.

"Best eight months and five days of my life."

"And it's only getting better."

* * *

><p>Be honest, I got you worried for a second there, didn't I?<p>

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The next part will be rated M. M-rated stories don't show up on default filter settings. So - if you still want to follow - you either have to adjust the filters on top of the TBBT fanfiction page or go to my author's page by clicking on my pen name. I'm not going to ask you to follow me, but it might not be the worst idea.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
